The love we once knew
by Imsoyours
Summary: "Why does this feel like a goodbye?" she asked. "It's not, Heather, It's not a goodbye" (yes it is), "I just needed you to know. I will call you sometime tomorrow, okay?" (no I won't). Heather nodded with a smile "Okay". Naya pulled her in for a hug, keeping all her emotions in check she can't know. She pulled away from Heather looking at her one last time and walked away.


_**Okay guys, this is my very first fanfic. I don't know what happened, but my Heya heart hurts. I feel Naya has pulled away from Brittana/Heya, and I wanted to make some sort of future fic, with a lot of regrets. Ugh I don't know, but here it is. R/R if you feel inclined.**_

_**- Imsoyours**_

_**Flashback**_

_**May 3rd, 2013**_

**"That's a wrap people! We've officially wrapped the very last scene of Glee, and we all just really wanna thank you for…",** Naya zoned out and wasn't paying attention anymore to whatever Ryan was saying, she was lost in her own world when she felt two arms circle around her stomach from behind and the familiar scent of Heather invaded her nostrils.

**"Hey…"** Heather breathed in to Naya's ear.

**"Hi…"**"I could hear my voice tremble, but tried to act as nonchalant as possible. _Okay Naya, you gotta pull yourself together, you can't let her suspect anything. Just a couple of more hours._

**"Can you believe after 5 years of coming here almost every single day, that it's over? I mean we'll still see each other, of course we will, but just not here"**

Naya could feel her heart breaking all over again at Heather's words, _Heather had no idea, she had no idea._

**"Yeah…it's all very surreal right now. I mean I've prepared myself for this, but it still hurts…I'm gonna miss everybody so much, but I'm gonna miss you most of all"** Naya felt the tears prickle in her eyes.

**"Honey look at me"** Heather turned Naya around. **"What are you talking about? If I didn't know better I would think you were saying goodbye to me"** Heather giggled **"But you know we'll see each other, probably everyday, cause I need my daily dose of Nay Nay"** Heather smiled and pulled Naya in for a hug **"Besides, you wouldn't be able to stay away even if you tried"** she whispered into Naya's ear.

Naya felt tears starting to trickle down her cheeks **"I'm sorry Hemo"**. Heather pulled away and looked into Naya's eyes **"Sorry for what?"** she asked. _Shit_! **"Uhm…for being such an emotional mess?"** Naya tried, but not sure if Heather believed her. Heather pulled her in for another hug **"It's okay, honey…I get it"** Naya closed her eyes and savored everything that was Heather.

A couple of hours later Naya had made her round, talking to everybody, saying her goodbyes and set up a dinner date with Dianna and Lea. **"You ready to go?"** Matt came up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Naya shuttered at the feeling of him touching her. **"Are you cold?"** he asked, **"Yeah, just a bit"** she said **"But I'll be okay"** she quickly answered before he could pull her in closer. **"Ehm, I need to find Heather to say goodbye"** she looked at Matt, seeing the stern look in his face **"Fine!"** he removed his arm from around her shoulder **"I'll go get the car. See you in a bit".** Naya turned around and started looking for the blonde. She saw her in the corner talking to Harry and went over there. **"Hey. Sorry to interrupt, but I'm about to head home and I…Heather, can I talk to you for a minute?"**, Harry excused himself before wrapping Naya in his arms **"Take care, Snix"** he said and went off. **"Do you really have to go already?"** Heather looked at Naya **"Yeah, I have to be at the recording studio early tomorrow morning"** Naya mumbled looking at the ground. **"Oh, I see..yeah totally, I understand"** Heather said. **"I…"** Naya started, _god dammit Naya just get it over with!_**"I love you Hemo"** Naya looked into Heather's eyes holding the gaze. Heather smiled at Naya's words, but her smile started to falter when she got a strange feeling in her stomach, looking more questioning in to Naya's eyes trying to read her. Naya looked away for a brief second before she continued **"And I just wanted to say that these last 5 years with you, have been the best of my life so far. I never expected to find you here, to find someone who would mean so much to me. This business can be so cruel, but you…"** she paused to take a deep breath **"You just took my breath away, and you continue to do so, even to this day"** she smiled at Heather but there was also sadness in her eyes **"I'm gonna miss you so much"** Naya's voice broke **"I just wanted you to know before I go"** Naya shrugged and wiped the tear away that was making it's way down her cheek. Heather was looking at her with tears in her eyes **"Why does this feel like a goodbye?"** she asked. **"It's not, Heather, It's not a goodbye"**_(yes it is)_, **"I just needed you to know. I will call you sometime tomorrow, okay?"**_(no I won't)_. Heather nodded with a smile **"Okay"**. Naya pulled her in for a hug, keeping all her emotions in check _she can't know_. She pulled away from Heather looking at her one last time and walked away. Last thing she heard was Heather's voice calling after her **"Don't forget to call me tomorrow"**.

* * *

_**Present day**_

_**May 3rd 2016**_

**"Are you okay?"** Naya was pulled from her thoughts as her producer approached her. **"Huh? Oh…yeah yeah, I'm good, just remembering something from years agot"** Naya forced a small smile across her lips.

**"Well good then! Excited about tomorrow? Your new single being released and everything?"** Naya nodded **"I can't wait"**.

* * *

**"Heather? Heath! There's a package for you"**Jessica called out.

**"What?"** Heather came into the kitchen where Jess was preparing lunch.

**"There's a package for you, it's on the counter"** Jess pointed to the counter while she returned to the cooking.

**"Oh!"** Heather walked over to pick up the package. **"It smells good, honey, can't wait"** she slapped Jess's butt while passing her to head into the living room **"Hey!"** Jess squealed.

Heather looked at the package in her hand wondering what it was. She didn't recognize the address or the writing, but oh well **"Lets open and find out"** she said out loud to herself. Heather's breath caught in her throat when she realized what she was holding in her hand. Her whole body started shaking and she started to feel dizzy. **"This isn't happening"** she whispered. In her hand she held a brand new copy of Naya's new single who was to be released tomorrow. Attached to it was a note _"Dear Heather. It's been 3 years today, I figured it was time I let you know why I never called or answered any of you calls, texts or emails. It is all explained in the song, so please listen to it, at least just once. You have to know how sorry I am for just disappearing, but I needed the space, I needed the time to heal…to try and move on. I never stopped loving you, never, and Heather… I still love you the most!"_ Heather looked at the note in disbelief **"This isn't happening"** she whispered again. _"I'm sorry Heather, for everything, but I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Please? With all my love, Naya"_. Heather got up from the couch and walked across the room. She put the cd in the stereo, took a deep breath and pressed play…

_**I'm standing here paralyzed**_  
_**So helpless right before your eyes**_  
_**And all that you can seem to do is look away**_  
_**I know this weight that's on my shoulders**_  
_**Is telling me it's really over**_  
_**And now goodbye's the only **_  
_**thing that's left to say**_  
_**You were always worth the risk**_  
_**But how'd it come to this**_

_**Cause I've opened up my heart to bleed**_  
_**I Let you have the best of me**_  
_**But you wouldn't let me love you**_  
_**You couldn't let me love you**_  
_**I tried to give you what you need**_  
_**But it took so long to finally see**_  
_**That you wouldn't let me love you**_  
_**Couldn't let me love you**_

_**Somehow you said all the right things**_  
_**To cover up the pain you're hiding**_  
_**And never let me in close enough to touch**_  
_**You live with all these walls around you**_  
_**Impossible for me to break through**_  
_**And baby even I can only fight so much**_  
_**And it's cutting me so deep**_  
_**Promises I tried to keep**_

_**Cause I've opened up my heart to bleed**_  
_**I let you have the best of me**_  
_**But you wouldn't let me love you**_  
_**You couldn't let me love you**_  
_**I lied to give you what you need**_  
_**But it took so long to finally see**_  
_**That you wouldn't let me love you**_  
_**Couldn't let me love you**_  
_**And you should have been the one**_  
_**The more I love, the more you run**_

_**I opened up my heart to bleed**_  
_**I let you have the best of me**_  
_**But you wouldn't let me love you**_  
_**You couldn't let me love you**_  
_**I tried to give you what you need**_  
_**But it took so long to finally see**_  
_**That you wouldn't let me love you**_  
_**Couldn't let me love you**_

_**Couldn't let me, wouldn't let me**_  
_**You wouldn't let me love you**_  
_**Couldn't let me, wouldn't let me**_  
_**I'm standing here paralyzed**_  
_**So helpless right before your eyes**_  
_**And all that you can do is look away**_

The song faded and it went quiet in the living room.

**"Who was that?"** Heather jumped startled by Jess's voice **"I've never heard that song before"**. Heather dried the tears from her eyes **"It was Naya"** she let out with a shaky breath **"It was Naya's new single. That was what was in the package, the single and a note"** Heather held out her hand with the note towards Jess **"Here, you should read it, it's only fair"**. Jess walked across the room to Heather gently pushing her hand down into her lap **"I don't need to read the note to know what it says. I love you Heather, but more importantly, I trust you. This is between you and Naya. You do what you have to do, just…"** Heather looked up and saw the brimming tears in Jess's eyes **"Just make sure you come back to me when your done"** her voice breaking. Heather reached up to cup her face and pulled her in for a soft kiss, **"I love you, Jess. I love you so much"**.

* * *

**"Hello?"** Naya said hesitantly not knowing who was calling.

**"Naya?"**

Naya's breath hitched **"Heather…"**

* * *

_**Ding Dong**_

_She's here!_ Naya went to open the door. As the blonde came into view Naya's heart was beating out of her chest. _OMG! She's even more beautiful then I remember, and her body, that body, still as toned as ever._**"Heather, please come in"** Naya stepped aside to let Heather walk in. **"Thank you"**.

**"Here, let me take your coat"** Heather gave her a small nod and handed over her coat. Naya hung up the coat and turned back to Heather **"Right this way"** she said as she led the way to the living room. They sat down on the couch and an awkward silence between them.

**"So"**, Heather started **"I heard the new single is doing pretty good. No. 1 on the chart, was it?"** Naya nodded **"Yeah, it quite amazing really"** she blushed **"I've had that song written over 2 years ago, and I knew I had to record it some day…when I was ready"** she looked over at Heather who just sat there staring at her. **"W-what are you thinking?"** Naya asked. Heather was still staring at her with those gorgeous blue eyes of hers. Naya started to wiggle around in her seat at Heathers gaze.

**"Why did you send me the song, Naya?"** Heather finally spoke. **"Why now?"**. Naya was taking a bit back by Heather's indifferent tone of voice. **"I-I-I… I don't know"** Naya shoulders slumped as she falters **"Okay, that's not true… I do know"** Naya sighed, _okay here goes _**"Heather, when we wrapped Glee you were still with Taylor and I just couldn't handle it anymore. After we stopped dating, well after I broke up with you because I wanted "fame", I've regretted it ever since. I was scared to love you, and when I finally came to my senses you were dating Taylor again. Even though we hooked up, you didn't wanna leave Taylor cause you were afraid that I would bail on you again. And I totally get that, you had every right to feel that way, but in the end I just couldn't anymore. You must have felt it too, that I was pulling away from you"** Naya looked into Heather eyes **"I don't know, maybe not, since I still couldn't stay away from you completely. I promised myself that I would let you go when Glee wrapped, it was the only way for me to let you go. It's like the song says "You wouldn't let me love you", so I had to set you free"** Naya couldn't hold the tears back anymore **"What I should have done, was tell you that I loved you and that I wanted to be with you, that you should leave Taylor, but I was so afraid of rejection cause I had hurt you before"** Naya took a deep breath **"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you, Heather, I never stopped and I'm hoping with everything I have that you still feel something for me, and would want to give us a second chance, to give ME a second chance"**. Heather stood up from the couch and walked across the room stopping at the window looking out towards the garden. None of them said anything for several minutes. Naya was about to say something when Heather turned around.

**"I'm engaged"**. Naya's head shot up. **"Her name is Jessica, or Jess"** Heather looked at Naya, _her?_, **"I met hear about a year after Glee ended. She came into my dance studio to interview me about my life after Glee and we hit it off. I had broken up with Taylor a month after Glee ended, my heart just wasn't in it, it never really was, but he gave me a form of security and I guess that's why it lasted so long"** Heather trailed off. **"I was so in love with you, Naya, so so much, but I couldn't keep waiting for you"**. Naya gasped **"I didn't know you broke up with Taylor! Why didn'tyou tell me?"** Naya sounded desperate, **"I tried, but you never answered back"** Heather said. _No no no no this is not happening! All the calls, the texts, the emails…_ Naya's head started to hurt. Heather went over to the couch and sat down again. She reached over and took Naya's hand in her own. Naya looked up at Heather searching her eyes for clues. Naya's eyes rested at Heather's lips before looking up into her eyes again. Heather knew what Naya wanted, so she leaned in and gently pressed a kiss to her lips. Naya couldn't believe this was happening, she was sure Heather had moved on. Just as Naya wanted to lean in closer Heather pulled away slowly and rested her forehead on Naya's for a few seconds before leaning back to look at Naya.

**"I love you"** Heather said as she locked eyes with Naya, **"But I'm very much IN LOVE with Jess. She's been there through the rough times and never gave up on me. She's everything I could ever want in a girlfriend"** Heather continued **"It's too late for us, Naya"** Heather's lips quivered as she was trying to push back the tears **"I'm sorry Naya, but this was never a question of me having to choose, cause Jess is it for me. I'm gonna marry her in the not so distant future, she's everything to me. Jess knows I'm here tonight, she trusts me and this is me showing her she did right in trusting me"** Heather brushed tears away from Naya's cheeks **"All I can offer you is my friendship, and I'm willing to do that because you meant so much to me at one time, but Naya, it will **_**never**_** be more than friendship"** Heather said without a doubt in her voice. All Naya could hear was the voice in her head repeating over and over _"it's too late, I'm too late"_ and her whole world came tumbling down on her.

_I'm too late._


End file.
